1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a circuit substrate for mounting a microchip, a method for manufacturing the circuit substrate, and a chip package structure having the circuit substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
chip packages may include a circuit substrate and a chip. The PCB is configured to form a connecting pad. Most of the circuit substrates include a plurality of patterned electrically conductive layers, which make the circuit substrate thick.
What is needed therefore is a circuit substrate, a method for manufacturing the same and a chip package having the circuit substrate to overcome the described limitations.